


It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Cute, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Moving, New house, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Smutty, Sweet, Worried Robin, christening the bed, lots of lovemaking, supportive Cormoran, unwanted surprises, worried cormoran, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #22 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Kudos: 16





	It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look.

Robin woke up, quite excited. It was a warm day in late September and today was no ordinary day. Today was the day they’d finally move into their new home. She turned and looked to the bed on her right. Strike was still asleep, slightly snoring and she smiled. It was about time that they would get out of here and start something new together. They were living in his attic flat for two years now, it had been practical, work downstairs and always available, but they needed some more privacy. The business had gone too big, press was getting more and more present and Strike had one day proposed that they’d move since he had felt how uncomfortable she had become with all this. Robin had been quite happy about it and thankful for his proposal and the move. Deep in her thoughts the young woman looked at Strike for a moment. Their relationship was going well and she still was happy that she had left Matthew four years ago after he had cheated a second time. Comoran loved her and was willing to do everything for her. He had proved it even before they had made things official and had tried. With him, everything just seemed right in any way, Robin thought. They had decided to move into a small house in one of London suburbs. It would take them longer to get to work but it was completely worth it. It was a nice house, quite traditional with a nice garden, garage, 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a big dining room and kitchen and also a nice and big living room. It was perfect and Robin loved it. They had just brought the most necessary things for now, but it was enough until they had more time to furnish the house properly. Robin knew that they should get up and pack the last things, but she couldn’t be bothered. Instead she got closer and kissed him softly so that he would wake up. It worked and he looked at her tiredly. 

“Morning”, she mumbled and kissed him again. 

“Hm... Morning”, Strike said. “What a way to wake up to.”

She smiled and kissed him again. More urgent and clearer to what she wanted while she pulled the sheets away and sat on him. She wore nothing more than a short negligee, her hair open and curly. She looked stunning, Strike thought and rested his hands on her tights, softly caressing her naked skin with his thumbs. 

“Are you excited?”, he asked.

“I am. This will be a good thing”, Robin said convinced and he knew she was right.

“I’m sure it will.”

She leaned down again and pressed her lips once more on his.  Oh dear lord!  Cormoran felt the effect she always had on him immediately and Robin rolled her hips. A moan escaped the detective and she laughed. 

“You little devil”, he mumbled and unexpectedly rolled her over so he was in control.

Robin shouted out surprised and then laughed while he softly wandered down her neck with kisses to her breasts. His fingers slid up her legs and to the hem of the fabric. 

“Don’t you think we should get going?”, he mumbled between kisses. 

“Don’t you dare stop now!”, she said breathless and he could hear her accent slip. 

He loved when it happened. Their lips met and she kissed him as if her life would depend on it. The passion they both had for each other was incredible, so now. She tried to gain control again, but he wouldn’t let her. Softly he grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the soft pillows while he continued his kisses down her neck and through the soft fabric over her breasts. She moaned when his lips closed around her nipple. Smiling he remembered their first time and it seemed ages ago when she had been shy about all of this, insecure about her body and not very experienced. With him things had changed. Robin had found her confidence and enjoyed what he did immensely.  So did he. She had become quite skilled and knew how to tease  him, but not today, he told himself. 

“Tell me what  you want ”, he mumbled at her lips.

“You...”

That was all the consent he needed. His hands slid up and he got her out of the negligee. Shamelessly he looked at her and then continued his sweet torturing kisses over her body, down to her lap. Robin moaned when he reached his destination. He had let go of her hands and she now buried her fingers in his soft curls while he continued. She moaned and then grabbed the sheets. 

“ Cormoran ...”, she breathed his name.

He could tell that she was close so he sped things up and let a finger glide inside her and added a second after a few experimental touches. He was rock hard but wanted to take some time with this. A few minutes later, Robin came with a loud moan, shaking and his name on her lips. He held her through her orgasm and kissed her softly before she hurriedly teared at his t-shirt. She sat up and pulled it off of him, tossing it to the floor before Robin rolled around so she was – once more – over him. 

“That was...”, she breathed heavily. “Quick.”  Cormoran laughed before he kissed her again. “I’m not done with you yet.”

She moved on him again while she let her hands softly slide over his chest. She was still surprised how strong he was underneath the shirts and his coat. He was a huge man, but this was mostly muscles and a soft tummy these days. His hands slid over her legs up again. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Robin”, Strike said and kissed her again while she got rid of his boxers as well. Robin slowly sat on him. It was a strange feeling like usual. Slowly she moved her hips. Cormoran sat up and shifted, Robin moaned but he suppressed it with a kiss and rolled his hips as well. Their lovemaking was gentle and not rushed. After she lay in his arms, covers lazily over them and he kissed her hair now and then while he held her. 

“Don’t fall asleep now love”, he mumbled by her ear. “We should get going. The truck will be here soon for the move.”

“Yeah, we should”, Robin agreed and got up as well to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile Strike slipped into his boxers and put on his leg and started packing their bedsheets and pillows into a box. A few minutes later Robin returned, dressed in a dark blue and comfortable looking jumpsuit, her hair done up. She looked beautiful.

“You look so beautiful Robin”, he said and kissed her, while pulling her into his arms once more.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll be back in a minute”,  Cormoran then promised and headed to the bathroom to shower while Robin packed their clothes – leaving some jeans and a t-shirt for Strike – and then the last pieces they had used. A bit of dishes, some towels and toiletry stuff. They were just finished when the truck arrived for their moving. Two young men arrived and helped them get all the boxes and stuff down. 

It was late in the evening when they were alone again in their house with a huge mountain of boxes and stuff to put together once more. Robin stood in their living room between all those boxes and looked around, where she should begin. 

“I guess I’ll put the bed up. I’m not very fond of sleeping on the floor tonight”,  Cormoran said and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile Robin unpacked some stuff for the kitchen and bathroom, before she headed upstairs to look if he needed any help. They had brought a huge new bed, that was not only comfortable but practical since it had a bed drawer.  Cormoran had nearly finished even though it was hard with his leg. 

“Looks good”, she said and he smiled at her.

“I’m nearly done”, he said and just put the last drawer together and installed it while she headed downstairs to grab the pillows and sheets. While she put on the washing machine and some new covers for their bed, he got downstairs to collect some boxes that belonged to the bedroom and upper bathroom. 

“Be careful, they’re heavy”, she warned but he just winked and grabbed them without problems.

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” 

She laughed and he headed upstairs to put the boxes in the rooms for her to unpack later. When he returned, she leaned over a box and got out some books, she put in a shelve in the living room. Wow... He had always loved her backside, but her bending down like this made her nuts somehow. He stepped closer, hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

“You look lovely in this”, he said and let his hands wander to the zipper at the back. 

“ Cormoran !”, she protested  laughing.  ”Not now! We’ve still so much to do.”

“But this can wait. I can’t”, he said and pressed himself a bit against her so she felt his erection, press against her back. “ Plus I want to try the new bed. It looks so comfortable and big.”

She laughed again when he simply picked her up and put her into his arms to carry her upstairs. He put her back on her feet in the bedroom and started kissing her while his hands fumbled at the zipper to get the jumpsuit off of her. Robin laughed and kissed him back. She loved to see him happy. She liked him when he was this passionate and she couldn’t get enough of him now. They kissed and their hands worked to get their clothes off each other. Soon she was naked and he half undressed, when he shoved her onto the comfortable bed. Robin laughed and opened his trousers before he ripped her panties and shoved himself into her. It was rougher than usual but she still  enjoyed it immensely and both of them climaxed together a few minutes later. He rested on top of her but it wasn’t uncomfortable since he held most of his weight on his arms. He kissed her cheek and then her lips before he whispered into her ear.

“I like the bed.”

Robin laughed as well and kissed him again. 

“Me too.”

They stayed were they were for another moment when the doorbell rang. 

“Oh... That’s the food”, Robin said, shoved him away and quickly dressed in his shirt before she headed downstairs to grab the food.

“Good evening”, the delivery guy said startled when he saw her like this and then smiled cheeky when he handed her the bag with food. 

Robin handed him the money when Strike showed up by her side. He had seen the look of the other man, eyeing Robin lustfully. Immediately when he was beside her, the other man stopped and tried to get away in a hurry. Strike grumbled and she laughed softly. 

“Thank you”, she said kissing him on the cheek and headed to the kitchen.

He followed her and they had their dinner by the breakfast bar, between boxes and half unpacked stuff. She wore nothing more than his shirt but this time he didn’t jump her. They talked about the house. About what Robin wanted to do with it and about the office.

“I love it here”, she said. “I’m so happy we could buy it. Thank you Cormoran.”

“I’m happy you like it”, he said after all it had been his idea buying it in the first place.

He kissed her before he took another sip of beer and finished his dinner. When they were finished, Robin continued to unpack the boxes and he helped her and soon they had finished the boxes in the kitchen and then headed over to continue the ones in the living room. It was past midnight when he finally got her to continue tomorrow. Robin and  Cormoran headed upstairs and to the bedroom where their suitcases still lay untouched. The washing machine and dryer with their bedsheets where finished so he quickly helped her put it on the bed. Then she grabbed some clothes when he was by her side again. 

“Want to try out this lovely new shower with me?” 

He kissed her neck and Robin nodded. They could both use a shower and so he took her hand and guided her to the master bathroom. He slowly undressed her before he quickly got rid of his clothes as well and they both got into the shower. Like usual Strike hopped without his leg and he grabbed the handle he usually held onto during his shower. Yet in their new shower, there also was a small bench in the wall he could now sit onto while still shower. Very practical, he thought and sat down. Robin smiled and kissed him before she shamelessly started showering and washing her hair in front of him. He liked to watch her. He liked to look at her beautiful body and remember that she was his. He mechanically showered as well and then continued to look at her once more. 

“You like  staring, don’t you?”, she teased and then stepped to him and sat on his lap.

He moaned and then kissed her passionately again while his hands held her in place. She kissed him softly under the rain shower and then they made sweet love right here.

The next  days,  Strike was in the office while Robin got everything in the house ready. She expected another heavy delivery and it arrived shortly before  Cormoran got home. He looked at the heavy packages when he entered and heard Robin in the kitchen, cooking.

“Robin? I’m home!”, he shouted, hung up his coat by the rack by the door and  stepped to her to kiss her. “Hello baby.”

“Hi”, she said and continued to chop the salad. “How was work?”

“Quite calm. What’s this delivery by the door?”

“The new desk. But it’s quite heavy so I thought I’d wait for you and we could carry it up together.”

“Alright. I’ll quickly head for a shower. Be right back.”

When he returned, it smelled fantastic and she was setting the table. He had dressed into grey woollen trousers and a light black pullover.

“Something smells good”, he said and stepped to her. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No, just make yourself comfortable”, she said and he did before she got him a plate with some food and a bottle of beer.

They had a quiet dinner while he told her about a new client he interviewed today. Robin stayed silent though and was in her thoughts as it seemed. He took her hand.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine”, she smiled before they put the plates away and finished their dinner. 

“I’ll start and get the desk upstairs.”

He grabbed one of the packages and got it upstairs. At last he got t he plate of the desk up and it truly was heavy.

“Be careful, it’s heavy!”, Robin said and wanted to help but he ignored it. 

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look”, he winked and got it upstairs.

Robin followed him and together they started construct it. It took them about an hour before the  huge desk was up in the tiny office of theirs. Strike had long gone rid of his pullover and only wore a t-shirt and she could see every muscle under it while he moved. Oh gosh... Robin wanted him again. Without thinking, she kissed him desperately and pulled him down to capture his lips. He was surprised but kissed her back. She shoved him against the desk and pulled his t-shirt out and tried to get it off. He held her hand though. This was not how she usually behaved. He had felt the slight change of her behaviour during the last days and was worried now.

“Robin, are you okay?” She nodded and continued with unbuckling his belt. “Please wait for a moment. What’s going on with you?”

“I just want you”, she said and opened his trousers. “Please.”

He gave in since he wanted her as well but decided that he’d speak to her about this later.  Cormoran let her continue while he held her up and sat her on the desk. He shoved her dress up while she fumbled at his trousers and a moment  later, he was inside of her, taking her roughly. This was what she needed, what she wanted right now. She cried out soon after and he followed her and climaxed as well. Sweaty they both stood here and tried to catch their breath. He looked at her but she looked away ashamed and shoved him away before she slipped down from the desk.

“What is it Robin?”

She just left without another explanation and started to unpack some leftover boxes in the living room downstairs. 

The next days continued like this and it was late when  Cormoran got home on a Friday night. Robin and he wanted to meet up for dinner with Ilsa and Nick. He headed upstairs to their bedroom where he could hear Robin on the phone.

“I don’t know how to tell him Ilsa. I’m afraid he’ll be angry. No, I’m sure he doesn’t but he knows that something’s going on. Not tonight. He’ll be home soon and then there’s dinner with you guys. Alright... Thank you.  Laters .”

Robin sighed and then stood up to get fully dressed. She wore only panties, bra and some stockings. She slipped into a tight skirt and a blouse when he stopped watching and stepped inside. 

“Hi, he said and tried not to let her see that he had overheard her conversation with Ilsa.

“Hi”, she said and kissed him quickly. “You’re home early.”

“I thought it would be better if we weren’t this late. Weather’s horrible.”

“Oh, should I change?”, she asked and he looked at her.

“Better get into something warmer or at least longer”, he said. 

“Alright.”

She could feel his eyes on her while he changed and he grabbed some clothes before he headed to take a quick shower. A few minutes later he stepped out again, dressed in a dark suit and a light blue shirt. Robin had dressed into a dark blue dress that reached her knee and was long sleeved and warmer than the skirt. About twenty minutes later they headed to the cab that was waiting outside and drove to the city where they meet up in a new restaurant. Ilsa and Nick where already there and waited at  their table. Like usual the young lawyer greeted Robin with a kiss on the cheek and a hug and she looked at her askingly. Robin shook her head and the four friends got seated. The waiter returned for their order a few minutes later and then left them alone again. Ilsa knew what was bothering them but not she nor her husband asked them about it. They had some normal conversation and despite what Strike thought, it was a nice evening and he forgot their troubles for a moment. It was late when they got home and it started to rain heavily on their way to the tube. When they were home, things got out of hand. Robin headed upstairs to their bedroom without  another word and  Cormoran followed her. She was avoiding him since a few days and he wanted to know why. 

“Robin! Could you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why are you avoiding me?”, he said while getting upstairs behind her.

“It’s nothing”, she said. “I’m just tired.”

“Don’t lie to me”, he sounded angry now. “I heard you on the phone.”

He crossed his arms, standing by the door and looked at her impatiently. Robin got pale. Oh no... 

“It really is nothing.”

“Then why were you worried that I’d be angry?”

It was useless to lie and she knew it. Robin sighed and looked into his blue eyes. He was angry, she could tell but only because she had lied and tried to hide something. 

“Promise me you won’t be angry.”

“I promise. I just want to know what’s wrong with you.”

“I’m pregnant”, she then said. 

“What?”, he asked shocked for a moment. “That’s why you’re avoiding me and are acting like this?”

“I only found out. It was not planned and I... I was careful but this stupid contraception failed. I was worried you’d be angry with me.”

She was nearly crying now, but he stepped to her and hugged her.

“Well the timing is probably not the best and all this is a bit unexpected, but at least we got some room now.”

She laughed and hugged him tighter.

“You’re not angry?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It happens and you always said you wanted children and we agreed on it.”

Happily, she kissed him and he smiled softly down at her. 

“Thank you.”

“How far are you in?”

“About 7 weeks. I didn’t realise since I was supposed to be on contraception. But I changed the doctor and my new one found out that the old one had  scampered it up . Chances where 1 to hundred but here I am.”

“Shit... I’m sorry Robin. This... It’s probably not easy. But why didn’t you tell me? You know you can talk to me about everything.”

“As I  said I was worried about your reaction.”

“Please promise me, that you’ll always talk to me when you need something. Despite what you think my reaction might be.”

She nodded and he softly kissed her.

“Why the sex?”, he asked confused. 

“I... due to the pregnancy and hormones”, she said  embarrassed and he laughed.

“Hm... I’m not complain again”, he mumbled.

Robin laughed as well and kissed him again. Despite what she had thought, everything was fine between them and he would do this with her.

“So why don’t we pick a room for the nursery then and get some stuff for it as well? I’m sure it won’t be a bad thing to start decorating”, he said and kissed her hair while still holding her in his arms.

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
